Shikon High School
by Mrs.DracoMalfoy.Slytherin
Summary: Inu/kag. kagome moves to a new school in oaska, there she meets inuyasha. im not good with summaries so just read it and tell me if its good! :


_Ugh, why me, why me _I thought as I walked towards this "New School". My name is **Kagome Higurashi **and i recently move to

Osaka,Japan I was angry and sad because I had to leave all my friends behind but my mother and grandfather wanted to move

so i didnt have a choice. Might as well make the best of this.

I was standing in front of the school now, "**SHIKON HIGH**" was a school for humans and demons,i walked towards the main office feeling

nervous, as i looked up i notice everyone staring at me and i looked away, _stop looking will you_, I thought. I finally made it to the main office.

-"Um, excuse me"- I said towards the lady sitting in the office she looked up at me and smile

-"Hello, Im kaede, and who might ye be"-

-"U.. Im Kagome Higurashi im the new student"-

-"Oh right, well here is your schedule"- she handed me the paper as i was about to leave she said

-"you can ask a student in your first period to show you around"-

-"Thanks, "-

-" no problem child"-

-"Take that you stupid half-breed"- A full wolf demon said while punching and kicking me, suddenly the bell rung and they walked

away but not before spitting in my face. I stood up from the ground and walked towards first period, i didnt understand why everyone hated me I mean only because i was a half demon i didnt even know why I was cursed as one. I walked in class and sat in my usual sit, i had the whole corner to myself no one wanted to sit beside a half-breed, a mutt, a disgrace to taiyokais they will punch me if i even try to talked to them a half demon wasnt ever allowed to talk.

-" Ohayou gozaimasu, today we have a new student her name is Kagome Higurashi"- said_, great another human that will make fun of me,_suddenly i heard a sweet voice said

-"Hi, where can i sit ,"-

-"well since is your first day you can choose where you want to sit"-

I looked around looking where to sit, when my eyes landed in a cute boy, _wow he is a cutie and his doggie ears are soo kawaii_, -"why are there empty seats around him"- i said to the sensei feeling sad

-" oh no one seems to like him because he is a half-demon"- i felt tears coming to my eyes but then i smile when i thought of a plan

-" well can i sit next to him"-

-"sure why not"- said, i started walking towards him, i didnt understand why no one wanted to sit next to him i mean he looks nice and cute ,_i wonder if he has a girlfriend_, i tapped his shoulder.

I felt someone tapping my shoulder and i turn around, and what i saw took my breath away there standing in front of me was the most beautiful creature i have ever seen but i didnt understand what did she want, _maybe she wants to spit on my face just like everyone else_,.

-"Can i sit here"- she said looking at me, i was shocked, why was she asking permission to sit next to me and most importantly why did she want to sit next to me, i just nodded my head not wanting to speak afraid that she might get mad.

-"Thank you"- she told me smiling, _she is beautiful when she smiles_, i turn away from her before she catched me looking at her.

I looked at the cute half-demon from the corner of my eye and wonder what was wrong with him, suddenly this wolf demon came toward me,

-"Hey beautiful what are you sitting beside that half-breed"- he smirking at me, since my grandfdather was a monk i knew what a half-breed meant and i got mad

-"Why are you calling him a half-breed"-

-"Because he is one, you need to come and hang out with a full demon like me, dont waste your time with that mutt"- i got mad at that

-"you got a big ego dont you, you think that just because your a full demon you get to treat him like that and you dare to call him names, but your wrong"- i continue yelling-"And you know what i prefer to hang out with him, plus he is much more cuter than you'll ever be"-I blush after i realize what i had said, _oh man did i just said that out loud_, but i guess i did because i notice the wolf demon angry before he walked away, I slowly turn around to face the cute half-demon.

I looked at the girl kagome in shock, no one had ever stood up for me like that_,"plus he is much more cuter than you'll ever be" _those words kept reapiting in my head, did she really think i was cute, i blushed at that I notice koga walking away angry, kagome started to turn around and i blushed again.

-" um, hey will you show me around"- she said in that sweet voice of her, i nodded and stood up walking ahead of her, then i realize that i didnt know what class she had next, i stopped walking and she looked at me confused

-"What"- she said, and i just pointed at the paper in her hands

-"oh you mean my schedule, here-" she handed me the paper and i continue walking. We had almost every class together and in everyone of them Kagome will come and sit next to me, she spend almost every class talking to me. The bell rung to got to lunch and i stood up from my sit walking outside to sit in a tree and she followed me sitting in the grass.

-"hey can you tell me your name i cant keep calling you half-demon"- i was about to write my name in a paper just like i had talked to her all day but she stopped me by saying

-"no dont write it i want you to speak and tell me"- i shook my head "no"

-"please i want to hear you speak"- she gave me this cute pleading look and i just couldnt say no to that face,

-"My name is Inuyasha"- I said looking away.

I almost fainted when i heard him speak, _WOW he is cute and his voice sounds soo sexy_, i blush, _man to much blushing today_,

-"well its so nice to meet you, Inuyasha"- I said smiling

-"Arent you mad?"- he said, i looked at him confused

-"why would i be mad?"

-"well because im talking to you"-

-"um,. no im glad you talked to me "- he looked away

-"and you know what i think, i think that you're re.."-

-"well,well look what we have here"- the wolf demon said walking towards us, he gave inuyasha a dirty look, before looking at me, he smirked and said -" Hey babe, you wanna go out with me?"- i looked at him disgusted, why didnt he get the fact that i didnt like him, that i like inuyasha instead, _where did that come from i mean i just met him today but it feels like we have known each other our whole life_,

-"come on baby you dont need to think about it you know you want to"- i got really angry, he was crossing the line

-"first dont call me babe or baby again, second i would never in my right mind will got out with you, and third i already have a boyfriend"- i said, _man i shouldnt have said the last part but oh well_, from the corner of my eye i saw Inuyasha looking disappointed and my heart almost broke when i saw his face.

-"oh really who is he kagome"- he notice i was looking at inuyasha-"dont tell me its inutrasha"-

-"His name is Inuyasha"- i said angry-"and yeah he is my Boyfriend so leave me alone"- after i finish saying that i blush, _i hope inuyasha doesnt mind_,

-"what your lying ,kagome, you couldnt have gone out with this half-breed"- he said

-"well i am so deal with it"-

-"prove it then"- oh so he wants a prove i show him i walked towards inuyasha looked him in the eye, hoping he wouldnt get mad, then i closed my eyes and kissed him, when i felt my lips touch his an electric current ran through me and it felt good i didnt want it to stop.

I felt disappointed when kagome said she had a boyfriend even though i knew i would have never had a chance it still hurt, i didnt know why i mean i just met her today but yet i felt like i had known her all my life. I was surprised when koga thought that i was her boyfriend then i heard kagome defending me and saying that i was indeed her boyfriend i fell into shock no girl in there right mind would ever consider going out with a hanyou i mean who would want to kiss a half-breed, i was brought down from my thoughts when i felt kagomes hand on my cheek, she looked me in the eye then she closed her eyes and kissed me, her lips felt so soft and sweet against mines, suddenly i realize that she was kissing me, _what do i do, kiss her back you idiot, _i told myself , i wrapped my arms around her waist bringing her closer to me.

I felt strong, protective arms wrap themselves around my waist, and I couldnt believe he was kissing me back i had thought that he would push me back, _this most be a dream, wow i think i do like him_, i was enjoying the kiss when i heard a growl behind me, i pulled away from inuyasha immediately missing his warmth, i blushed when he looked at me, the growl behind me grew more louder, i turn around

-"fine whatever but you will regret this sooner or later, kagome"-

-"I dont think so"- i said wrapping my arms around inuyashas waist and putting my head on his chest, the wolf gave inuyasha one last dirty look then he walked off.

-"why did you kiss me ,kagome?"- inuyasha said

-"..i.."- could i tell him, but what if he doesnt feel the way i do, _well you will never know unless you tell him_,. But before i could answer he stood up

-"gomen nasai, kagome, you dont have to answer that"- he started to walked away

-"wait, Inuyasha,"- he stopped but didnt turn around

-"i was going to answer you, baka,"- i continue-"I kissed you, not because i wanted to get rid of the wolf if thats what your thinking but because i.i.."- I closed my eyes and said-"I really like you, Inuyasha, i might even have a crush on you, and i know it sounds stupid because i just met you but I.."- silense fill the air after that and i didnt know what to think, suddenly i fell an arm touch my shoulder and my eyes flew open, i found him looking at me, i had the urge to kiss him but i hold myself back waiting for him to speak.

I was happy when koga walked away mad, but i felt confused at the same time so i asked her a question

-"Why did you kiss me kagome"-

-"..i.."-she said, i wanted her to tell me that she liked me but i knew that was to much to ask it was imposible so i stood up and said to her-"gomen nasai, kagome, you dont have to answer that"- i knew she was just using me to get rid of koga and it hurt me to know that

-"wait, Inuyasha,"- i heard her said, i stopped but didnt turn around, i just couldnt face her, i knew she was going to tell me that she was only using me

-"i was going to answer you, baka,"- she continue-"I kissed you, not because i wanted to get rid of the wolf if thats what your thinking but because i.i.."- she broke off, i wanted to turn around to face her but i couldnt-"I really like you, Inuyasha, i might even have a crush on you, and i know it sounds stupid because i just met you but I.."- when those words left her mouth i turn around fully, and notice she had her eyes closed, i was absolutly schocked but at the same time happy. I couldnt believe that she liked me. I started to walked towards her then i put my arm on her shoulder her beautiful chocolate eyes flew open as she stare at me

-"but how can you like me, kagome, cant you see im just a stupid half-breed"- she looked angry and sad after i said that

-"dont say that, inuyasha, it makes me sad when you say that, and i dont know why i like you, maybe because your nice and sweet, but it doesnt matter the only thing i know is that i like you"-she said

-"but.."- i started saying but she cut me off

-"no more buts, Inuyasha, i dont care that your a half-demon, because i like you just the way you are"- she replied looking down, something snapped in me and i couldnt control myself i grabbed her chin up and crushed my lips to hers.

I was shocked when he crushed his lips against mine, but once i got over the shock i started to kiss him back, the kiss was sweet yet full of love and desire. when we finally pulled away for air, i smile at him

-"so does this mean you like me too?"- i said teasing him i notice him blushing and i couldnt help but think how cute he really was. -"yeah"- he said looking at me with a soft expression in his face, i kissed his cheek and notice his ears twiching at the tp of his head and i had the urge to touch them, he notice my gaze and he looked away

-"um, Inuyasha, can i touch your ears?"- I asked when he didnt answer i reach up and grabbed one, it felt soft and fluffy against my hand, suddenly i heard purring coming from Inuyasha, and i giggle at him he pulled away looking emmbaress

-"you dont have to be ashame of your ears, inu-kun, i think they are really cute"- before he could answer the bell rung, i looked at my watch and notice what time it was, i didnt even notice that we skipped the las period _,oh well it doesnt matter_, i thought.

-"lets go, inu-kun"- i said grabbing his hand

-"kagome can you let go of my hand-" **inuyasha **said and i felt hurt didnt he want me to hold his hand -"its not that i dont want to hold your hand if thats what your thinking its just that i dont want the whole school to turn against you just because your holding hands with a half-breed"- he said

-"can you stop saying that word i dont like it and i dont care if they look at me weird, and i dont really care what they think , so just shut up"- i said holding his hand tighter. When we got to the hallway hand-in-hand everyone started staring and whispering thinks like: *I cant believe she's dating that half-breed* *stupid half-breed*

I squeezed **Inuyashas** hand and looked up at him smiling then i whisper-"dont pay attention to what they said they're just jealous"- he smile at me and i stood up on my toes to kiss his lips, everyone gasped and i rolled my eyes, _what drama queens_.

**I Dont Own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does!! rate:rate:rate plzz..**


End file.
